Atlantian Masquerade
by ParanoiaPoliticianDiva77
Summary: Atlantis, the Ancient city swallowed by the sea. The Phantom of the Opera is infamous for the obsessive man in the mask. But what if I took the two & swished them together into some conglomerational cockatil? A story of love in distrasterous circumstances
1. Prologue

_Author's note..._

Been studying Atlantis in Ancient history at the moment, and this idea sprung into my head in the middle of class, which was exceedingly irritating as I shrieked and wished to flail. Also this is influenced by something I saw in Gladiator-if you've seen Gladiator then you'll probably understand after the first few chapters.

Ummm...I don't want to give away too much, but this is really creepy in parts-its for sixteen year olds and up definetely, ones who can deal with some really sinister and immoral plotlines, in no way am I condoning what some characters do, nor is it some creepy fetish of mine, I just thought this would be a lovely yet creepy phic idea.

Oooh, this is AU by the way...i think. You tell me-I'm kinda bad at classifying my phics-oneshots turn to novels, novels transform into songphics...its kinda sad...

But moving on, yadayadaya Phantom of the Opera is owned by Gaston Leroux, who is the freaking shizzle in my books, and Andrew Lloyd Webber wrote some pretty songs about it or something...(I'm really tired)

Anyhoo...

* * *

**_"Atlantian Masquerade"_**

**Prologue **

A child's laughter filled the courtyard and Queen Iuliana followed her three year old daughter Carmelia, who was giggling, holding a spoon in her hand, her long dark curls already shoulder length. Iuliana chased her, the both of the girls laughing as the mother caught the child, tickling her happily, as King Razvan entered, watching his wife and daughter as he chuckled.

"You're too lenient with her" he smiled and Iuliana picked up Carmelia, holding her in her arms, whispering in her ear.

"What? Could you be a tyrant to this face?" Iuliana giggled, turning herself and her daughter to her husband and Razvan shook his head.

"No, I have to admit that I could not raise my voice to this little one" he smiled, walking towards the two and hugging his wife and daughter.

"Papa" Carmelia exclaimed happily, running her hands through her father's short black beard, and his curly dark hair, much like her own.

"Hello Carmelia" he smiled, and kissed her upon the nose "you have the sweetest voice my dear, yes you do" and Carmelia giggled once more, but stopped as she saw _him_ enter the doorway from the atrium into this courtyard.

A gangly, dark haired seven year old boy was staring from the doorway; tall for his age and tanned like the rest of his family. He stared at them blankly as Razvan and Iuliana discussed the latest politics, still holding his sister Carmelia between them.

This son Razvan, named for his father, was a curious boy, forever quiet and keeping to himself, playing alone, though a perfectly attractive boy with a loving family and wealthy position, he eyed his sister carefully as she stared at him warily; she would be so very beautiful.

His chocolate brown eyes fell upon his mother now; a thin woman with a sufficient bosom and hips, beautiful curly dark hair falling to her waist. Iuliana was wearing a white silk robe as she always did; pinned accordingly but floaty enough that a shoulder may occasionally to reveal part of her chest. Her smile was very stunning and she was the only one of the Royal family of Atlantis to have bright blue eyes.

Carmelia shook and pointed, fearful of this odd brother of hers.

"Raz" Carmelia exclaimed, pronouncing all she could of his name and their parents turned to see their daughter in their arms staring curiously at the cold eyed son.

Pulling away from the group, King Razvan held out his hand to his peculiar son, smiling with encouragement.

"Son, do you wish to accompany me to the chariot racing now?" he asked kindly and Razvan stared impassively at him.

"Alright"

Turning, the father kissed his wife goodbye and left with his small son as the intent Carmelia waved goodbye.

With this little Razvan stopped and turned to look at Carmelia once more before he left, and he smirked; he was the eldest Prince of the most powerful empires in the world, and, one day he would be king. One day he would command all, even her.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

_Several Notes:_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dabbing the tears from her face, Carmelia threw the handkerchief to one side, unclipping her white silk dress, letting it fall to the cold ground as summer faded away with a cool breeze interrupting the evening.

Taking the shell comb from her hair, her long dark curls fell to her waist and Carmelia felt the tears spill once more, running her hands through her hair, massaging her scalp as the pain would not cease.

"Oh Athena! How can I get through this? Please some wisdom, guide me" she raised her voice to the ceiling of her bedchamber and sobbed once more. Looking into her looking glass, Carmelia saw her face was red with tears and grief.

Nothing answered, without him Carmelia feared the gods would not guide her again.

"Anyone! Muses! Gods and goddesses! Ares! Aphrodite! Zeus! All Atlantian heroes! The likes of Petre! Costica! Does anyone listen?" Carmelia cried, falling to her bed, shuddering with grief and froze at the reply.

_I will listen..._

"What..." she whispered in stunned disbelief; this voice was not one of the deities that spoke to her within her head-this voice of utter beauty resonated throughout the chamber, it surrounded her.

_I am here for you..._

"Who are you?" Carmelia sniffed, wiping the tears from her face and standing, looking at the walls, the door, the floor, the ceiling. "Who is this who speaks to me with such splendour? Your voice is a thing of beauty; pray do speak once more!"

_I am a muse, a benevolent spirit; I am sent to guide you..._

"A spirit! Muse? Of music perhaps? Your voice is one of pure gold!" Carmelia's eyes darted about the room in ecstasy, eager to hear his reply, to hear the soft beautifully delicate tones of the male voice that called to her.

_Yes, I am a spirit of music and wisdom, sent by Apollo and Athena to guide you, please darling; speak to me, tell me of your woes-does it concern the death of the King Razvan?_

"Oh yes!" Carmelia felt the tears drip once again across her smooth face at the mention, the reminder of her father "Yes spirit, he died in battle against the Gaul's, I was so close to him, he was...an amazing father" she stuttered, sitting back upon her bed, relaxing upon the sheets comfortably as she remembered her father, forever there for her after her mother died when she was only four.

_He was an amazing king, he will be sorely missed. But you are a princess, you must not reel within your own sorrow, you must be a light, an exemplar for your people; you are stronger than them and must be strong for them._

"Yes spirit, I know this, but it has only been a week and I cannot seem to cease crying, I now have no one in this empty palace" Carmelia wiped her face and nodded, understanding the wisdom behind his words.

_What of your brother and now King Razvan? Surely you are both experiencing the same grief, surely he comforts you?_

"No! My brother and I have never been close! Papa always said that it was the trauma of watching mother die that made Razvan a little odd and distant. Razvan has not talked to me for at least three days now, he has not even cried over father's death. It's as if...as if he has no emotions..." Carmelia shuddered, always having feared her brother "He never seems affected by anything"

_It is truly a sad thing that from a family that was so close comes a brother who seems so detached. One would hope that he would at least inherit your father's wisdom and talent at the throne. _

"One would hope" Carmelia muttered, wiping the sticky tearstains from her face. Suddenly she became extremely aware of her naked state, having undressed for bed. Gasping the sheets of her bed close to her, Carmelia's eyes darted about the room fearfully.

"Spirit, can you see me?" she asked meekly and the voice chuckled.

_No my child, I can hear you and feel your presence, you cannot see me and hence I cannot see you..._

"Is this the truth?" she asked, still uncertain.

_I will never lie to you my darling, I am sent to guide you, not to become a bad influence upon your sweet nature; I will not guide you to deceit..._

"I believe you spirit, something tells me to trust your voice, I cannot see you and this shows me that you do not wish to deceive me; appearances detract and deceive...

_You are a sweet girl with noble principles, you would be a good ruler...tell me, are you interested at all in music?_

"Music? I like to sing but that is all" Carmelia smiled, staring at the ceiling as she yawned, wondering what this spirit would lead to.

_I am a magnificent teacher; let me train you to sing as if you were a muse yourself_

"I suppose" Carmelia smiled, opening her mouth to sing.

* * *

Razvan yawned, turning to his wife Margareta who was lying upon their bed, eating several grapes.

"I think I shall take a quick walk about the palace, I feel the need to settle my thoughts" he spoke, more to himself than to Margareta who shrugged.

"Anything my lord, I shall be waiting for your return" she smiled and Razvan wandered from the room, unsure of what he was planning.

Walking through the corridors, Razvan finally reached the terrace overlooking the beach the palace backed onto, the next Island of Atlantis looming upon the horizon. Leaning upon the railing, Razvan shuddered with delight at the thought of _her_. Disgusted with himself, he shook the thoughts from his temperament; he had a wife now, he had been married for two years now, he was King, those childish fantasies had to be given up.

But once more a tingle as fresh as icy water and sickening as a sweet plunged down his spine, sending waves of longing through him.

But he could not.

Razvan smiled, remembering his wedding night with Margareta, two years ago, how she had thought the he was, naturally, thinking about her as he shouted yes, over and over again. She could never have guessed who he had thought about every night since then, every love making occupied by _her_.

And of course Margareta would think he desired herself; she was his wife, two years younger than his twenty-one, and utterly beautiful with long red hair, bright green eyes and a bright pale complexion; Margareta was exotically gorgeous amongst the their dark haired, tanned people.

But it was not what he wanted.

Though he could not achieve the goal he longed for, surely he could still dream?

And leaving the terrace, through the courtyard into the Atrium, Razvan began to walk through the corridors and hallways to _her_.

He knew Margareta would be getting impatient, but he didn't care; she was satisfactory as a wife and a sweet girl but Razvan could never care for her.

Finally he reached the few steps outside her room, and slowly, he opened the door a crack, to see her lying upon her bed, tangled in the sheets, naked and asleep.

Holding back a sigh of lust, Razvan clutched to the doorway, his short fingernails grinding into the wooden doorframe; beautiful with her long dark hair and pale body, dark eyes and shapely figure, accompanied by a truly elegant disposition, delightfully still youthful but with the maturity of a true princess, his seventeen year old sister Carmelia was the only woman Razvan could ever think of.

Eyes rolling in yearning he watched as she rolled over, the sheets barely concealing her state of undress, her smooth skin of a newly developed woman. Razvan clutched at himself and turned away, hearing her mutter _'spirit...'_ in her sleep.

Closing the door quietly, Razvan could hardly walk for the desire clinging to him, and he stormed through the palace, finding the quickest way back to his chambers.

Opening the doors to his bedchambers, Razvan could not lock the door and rip his robe off quick enough. Startled by this sudden passion, the half naked Margareta sat up in surprise as Razvan came to the bed, his ecstasy evident as he forced her down, moaning in desire as he took her once again, thinking of only one word.

* * *


End file.
